One Kiss
by AnthroBug84
Summary: In the heat of an argument, James and Lily discover their true feelings. One time fic.


Erin Mikels

August 9, 2005

**One Kiss**

Lily Evans didn't know what had inspired her to do it. She had been so livid that any reasonable thought had long since left her usually reasonable mind despite how much it should have been yelling at her at how stupid she was being. So she didn't stop. All she knew was that she was going to kill James Potter, even if it was the last thing she did.

She barged into his Head Boy room without even knocking. She didn't care if he was decent, but she quietly thanked the gods when she found that he was.

James looked up from reading _Quiddich Through The Ages_ for the thousandth time to see Lily standing at his door. He knew he was in trouble after just one glance at her face. She was angry...pissed...seething...livid. It radiated off of her and he felt the temperature in the room rise just slightly from it. He sighed and thought, 'What have I done now?' But he didn't have to wait long to have his answer.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily hissed his name and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He was in for it now.

"What right do you have placing our names all over the school! In hearts for that matter! I am so tired of your silly antics to try to win me over. I thought we were past that? Don't you understand I don't like you? Damnit, James! What do I have to say to make you stop? That I hate you? Fine! I hate you! And I mean it this time. That was the last straw. I'm going to Dumbledore now to report this and don't even think of trying to stop me."

After saying this, she stormed from the room, slamming his door behind her. James didn't know what to think. She hated him? Oh no, no, no! This was not what he had wanted. He had posted those signs as a Valentine's joke. He had thought it would be funny. A reminder of a more innocent time. The time before they had become friends.

When he had incessantly taunted her by asking her to go out with him. Apparently he had been wrong and now she was off to Dumbledore to say God knows what. He had to stop her and now.

He was off his bed and out the door before she had even reached their shared Head Common Room. "Lily! Lily, please! Wait! Let me explain!"

She stopped at her name. She had gained back enough of her composure to at least give him a chance to explain himself. To tell her why she shouldn't go report him. Lily sighed exasperatedly and turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

As James reached the Common's he let out a sigh of relief when he discovered that she had waited. But then cringed when he felt the glare of hatred she was sending him. She stood there looking at him as if she could kill him any second. But at least she wasn't leaving.

Lily waited for him to say something, anything. But after what felt like several minutes, she finally yelled, "What? Say something damnit!"

But James just stood there. He had chased her to try and tell her the truth, but now that he had her attention he couldn't get the words to come out. Her eyes, despite the anger, were shining more brightly than he had ever seen them before and he was entranced. He felt he could drown in those emerald pools.

"James!"

Her saying his name snapped him out of his trance and he took a few tentative steps towards her. "Lily, please. I'm so sorry. I...I didn't think you would care. I thought you would find it funny." He said these words with as much strength as he could muster, but they both sensed the fear behind them.

Lily dropped her hands. Had she heard him right? Did he just say it was supposed to be funny? That she wouldn't care? She started laughing so hard that tears began to come to her eyes.

This was not how James had expected her to react. He stopped moving towards her, the fear that had previously been in his voice now showing on his face. He knew she had a volatile temper and so he was unsure of what her laughter meant.

"You thought it would be funny to humiliate me in front of the entire student body?" But Lily had stopped laughing. Seeing the look on his face had stopped her sudden desire to run across the room and hit him across the face. He was scared, she knew. And deep down she even knew why, but she would never admit that to herself. He was James Potter; just a prat who thought he could have anything he wanted despite what anyone else thought.

The truth was, that Lily truly did like James, despite all she said. She had grown quite fond of him since they had both become Heads. Their midnight talks and shameless flirting had finally done her in. But it wasn't like she appreciated James' incessant desire to date her, though she was flattered that he had chosen her above all others in the school. And he could have anyone he wanted, but he had only ever wanted her. Just Lily.

But Lily would never let that happen. He had hurt her too many times for her to even consider giving her heart to him. And besides, he deserved someone better. Someone that would love him unconditionally. Not that Lily didn't love James, she just couldn't see herself being with him. It would never work. In the end, they would both be the water to each other's flame. The sparks would die and then she would be heart broken and he would move on to some other girl who would probably be able to give him more than she ever could. No, Lily Evans would never be with James Potter.

"You're such a prat, you know. I don't even know why I put up with you," Lily sighed.

James smiled, relieved that she was no longer yelling. "Because you love me, Lily Flower." He smirked at his smart remark.

Oh, no, Lily was not going to have him smirk at her. She knew better than to let him think he had won so easily. "No, James. You're wrong. I will never love you."

James felt something inside him break. 'She hates me. She will never love me.' James didn't want to believe that these things were true, so he asked her, "Why?"

"Because James. Because I...I can't...no." She knew it was a lame excuse, so she looked down at the floor shaking her head.

But James caught her faltering voice, the blush that had gently graced her face. "Lily," he said softly, taking more steps towards her. "Lily, why?"

She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at him. She would keep her dignity. She had to be right. "It's not meant to be. A school crush is never meant to be." This time, despite all her best efforts, she could not keep the pain and hurt out of her voice. Deep down she did want to believe what she was saying, and she desperately hoped he would, too.

James gave a gentle laugh and replied, "A school crush? Is that what you think this is?" He stopped and looked at the floor, not knowing how to say what he truly felt. But the words had slipped out of his mouth before he could even comprehend that he had said them, "Lily, I...I love you, Lily."

Lily's heart melted at his confession, but damn if he was going to find out. "How?" she cried, "You don't even know what love is!" And now she was looking at him. Pleading with her eyes that it wasn't true. That he didn't love her. That it was just some silly school crush and he would get over it and they could both be friends and happy.

James felt the fear in her voice and saw it in her eyes. But there was something else in those beautiful pools. Something that kept him walking towards her slowly. Was it joy? Was she truly, deep down happy that he loved her? Did she love him, too? Oh, how he hoped in all that was great and powerful that she did.

"James, stop, please!" Lily was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if he came any closer. Scared of what he might do. But mostly, she was terrified of what she might do. The tension was too much. She couldn't breath. She had to stop this now. But she couldn't get any air in her lungs. She couldn't move.

He was much too close now. She could practically feel his warmth radiating around him. She could hear his slow rhythmic breathing. And she knew that if she tried hard enough, she would be able to feel his heart beating. Then that beating would mix with hers and it would be as if one heart was beating for them both. Supplying to both their life force.

"James", she whispered, not looking into his face, trying one last time to stop this. But his name sounded more like pleading. Pleading for him to come closer. To finish this thing that they had started. To end the tormenting months of waiting.

James cupped her chin in his hand. Lily closed her eyes and he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears that had crept slowly down her face. "Lily", he said. His voice was hoarse, wanton with desire. But his breath was as soft and warm as a summer's breeze against her face.

Lily opened her eyes to look at him. And that was when he saw it. The love that she had tried so hard to conceal. The desire that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. He knew then that this was real. They were real. He couldn't turn back now.

She whispered, "Please" so softly that if he hadn't been inches from her he wouldn't of heard it. She wanted him now and he would comply.

The kiss was soft, yet not devoid of passion. Their lips tingled from the moment they touched. A warmth spread throughout their bodies. A completeness. This was heaven and nothing could break them apart.

James slowly pulled away, resting his head on her shoulder. His breathing tickled the crook of her neck making goose bumps form all over her skin. And that was when Lily knew there would be no turning back. That they would last no matter what. She sighed contentedly.

"I love you." He softly whispered it into her ear. Lily smiled, and she replied with, "Always."


End file.
